One in a Million
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: After the events of Hold On, Kevin and Ashley's 4 year old nearly drowns. Will Joe and Miley's budding relationship last the stress. And will Joe even survive the stress? 2ND IN A SERIES OF 4 STORIES
1. Hello Beautiful

A/N: Well, Here it is, Chapter One of the second fic in my "Hello Beautiful Trilogy" Full Summery: After Miley and Joe overcom

A/N: Well, Here it is, Chapter One of the second fic in my "Hello Beautiful Trilogy" Full Summery: After Miley and Joe overcome the obstacles in Hold On, something horrible happens: Kevin and Ashley's 4 year old son nearly drowns, putting stress on all relationships. Moe, Lackson, Nichaela, Kashley, Oliver X Demi Lovato. Featuring Frankie Jonas. I don't even own the plot. The idea was taken from Karen Kingsbury's First born series.

JONAS

Joe collapsed on his bed, glad that he didn't have to go to college come fall. That meant that maybe, he could finally get married. His younger brother had already been married three months now and here was Joe, living at home with his mom, dad, and Frankie, his 11 year old brother.  
The other day, his grandma had brought the point up "Joseph, your almost 23, you should be married. Nicholas is" She'd said.  
"Grandma, I only got together with Miley 2 months ago. I'm giving it sometime, letting her trust me again. _Wow when'd I become the sensitive one?"_

"Joseph, I'm not getting any younger, and before I go, I'd like to have great grandchildren"

"Grandma, Kevin has two children, in case you haven't noticed."

"I want to see you married"  
But Joe wasn't ready to get married. He honestly felt he needed to give Miley some time, and prove to her that he wouldn't break her heart.

JONAS

Miley Stewart smiled as Joe came into her living room. They had some kind of unspoken deal that Joe could just come in unannounced if the door was unlocked.  
"Hello Beautiful, why haven't you called me"  
"Aren't the lyrics, Hello Beautiful, it's been along time, since the Phone's rung and you've been on that line?"  
"Just keeping it fresh" Joe shrugged.  
"Got any plans this weekend?" Miley asked, knowing fully well he did.

"Yeah, I'm planning on turning 23, and you're coming to my party?"

"Don't I get a choice?"

"Nope. I'll pick you up at 12, and we'll go to my parent's house. No choices allowed. At least, not for Miss Miley." Joe said.

Miley threw a pillow at him. Joe came around the couch and plopped down on her lap. Miley pushed him off her lap.

"Ha, I'm stronger."  
"Well-" Joe glanced around the room "At least I don't have holes in my head" He countered, noticing Miley's earrings.


	2. Moodyness

A/N: Okay, nobody reviewed, so i'm feeling very hurt. Contest: Winners will be chosen tomorrow.  
Also, this story is about to get a verry intense. I think this one is more intense then hold on. There's alot going on.

contest quiz

True or False you'd date a Jonas Brother. if yes, which one  
True or False you hate Moe.  
Long answer:  
In my story Hold On, who kidnapped Joe and Kevin  
Long Answer: In hold on, who gets shot  
long answer: What would Kevin Jonas name his daughter: Kayline Alyson, or Madison Grace  
Where was each of the Jonas Brother's born  
In my story Hold On, what kind of timing does Frankie have  
In my story Hold On, what do Joe and Miley want, but keep getting interupted?  
In my story Hold On, who does Nick fall in love with?  
In Hold On, what are Kevin's two children's names?

also, put on the review: Your hair color, name, characterization, and which character you want to be. You get to choose. there will be two winners. You can either be Micheala's parent, or Oliver's mom/ Miley's step mom.

Major Nick bashing in this chapter.

Denise Jonas hugged Joe. "Happy 23rd birthday" She said as Kevin's rambunctious 4 year old, Kevi, went down the stairs on his stomach, followed by his mother.  
"Kevi, NO!"  
"Yes. I can swim?"  
"Wait for Uncle Nick, Okay. You hear me, Kevin Paul Jonas. No pool. Go play with Grandpa, okay"  
Kevi nodded and wandered off.  
"Are they coming soon?" Joe asked.  
"In a half an hour. " Denise said.  
"Happy Birthday Joe" Ashley said, hugging Joe.  
"Should he be watched? My dad falls asleep when wrestlings on, and when I left, that's what was on" Joe said.  
"Kevin's in the other room with Kayline""How are you Miles?"  
"I'm okay. I wish Nichaela was here though. I have an idea about that litle surprise Michaela wanted to tell us about."  
"They'll be here soon. Joe, Frank is in a horrible mood" Denise said "Worse then this morning."  
They began walking to the kitchen  
"I was in a foul modd my whole tween years, it's probably growing pains." Joe said with a grin.  
"Kevin was the worst if I remember. He was abit of a loner at the time, and always grumpy"  
"Nick didn't get grumpy until he was 13" Joe said fondly "Only, then, he was diagnosed with diabetes. Nick's almost never angry. Unless you mess with his socks"  
"My brother Jackson was terrible. It was right when my mom was dying, and Jackson was always angry. And he took it out on Me and My dad."  
"Joe actualy isn't as bad as he'll say he was. He just got really quiet, and rude. He was shy until he was about 13, then he became DJ Danger"  
"Mostly, I was jealous of Nick. Nick the broadway star. Nick the adorable one. Oh Nick, your so talented. And I'm all "I can sing too you know."  
"So childish" Ashley teased.  
"Sometimes it's still that way, Nick being a stud muffin, and Kevin and I getting shunned, even if Kevin did marry an amazing woman." Joe said.  
Suddenly, a splash came from out side. Joe glanced out the window and Jumped up.  
"Kevi's in the pool!" Joe shouted, dashing out the kitchen door. He was halfway to the pool before the women even wrapped their minds around what he'd shouted.  
His nephew was in the pool, head bleeding and sinking to the bottom. And that was all Joe cared about.  
Joe jumped into the pool, cell phone in his pocket and fully clothed. He grabbed his nephew and pulled him up to the top of the pool. He was unconcious. Joe got Kevi's head out of the water, and held him up. He was afraid to move him incase there was any injuries that could be worsened by movement.  
Ashley ran to Kevin  
"Kevi's in the pool"  
Kevin let out a curse word and ran to the pool. Ashley picked up Kayline and went up to Frankie's room to tell him.


	3. Luck of the Jonas

Winner is: the only reviewer come on people! please review! i'll review your stories if you review mine! btw, the way Joe rescued Kevi last chapter actually happened. My cousin Chloe was 5 and she fell into my aunt Cari's pool, and her dad was standing ther with his back to her and my uncle Greg jumped into the pool, Cellphone, Blackberry and all into the pool.

* * *

"Some birthday" Joe said glumly. Across from him, Kevin glared at him. Ashley put her head against Kevin's shoulder, eyes puffy. Kevin put his arm around her, still glaring at Joe. Kayline sat on Kevin's lat, not at all understanding why every one was so upset.

Nick and Michaela had arrived to find Joe in the pool, holding Kevi and Kevin shouting at Joe, because for reasons that nobody but Kevin knew, it was Joe's fault.

Miley stared into space. Kevin was being completely unreasonable. It was no ones fault, and Joe hadn't been incharge of Kevi. Ashley had sent him into the living room, the door had been open, and Kevi had wandered out to the pool.

The doctor came into the waiting room "Mr. and Mrs. Jonas" About 6 people stood up "Kevin and Ashley Jonas?" The doctor said. About 4 people sat back down. "Your son will be fine. He will need therepy and he'll have to learn to walk and talk again, but he's going to lead the same life he would have lead if this hadn't happnened, only he might need extra help with school. I'd suggest homeschooling , but you'll have to talk to your son's therepist about that. I think you have Joe to thank for your son's life at this point"

Some how, Joe knew he wouldn't be thanked by Kevin any time in the near future, for anything.

JONAS

"So let me get this straight, Kevi fell into a pool, and Kevin's blaming it on Joe?"

"Yeah, Kevin sat there glowering at Joe half the time, and the other half was spent yelling at Joe for being an idiot."

Miley was at her step brother's house, talking to his wife, Demi, who happened to also be one of Joe, Nick, and Kevin's best friends.

"I wish Kevin wouldn't do this. They've been through so much together, and it;s not like Joe doesn't think the world of Kevin. Joe even took a bullet for Kevin. And I know it still hurts him if he tweaks it" Miley said sadly. "And Kevin stands there yelling at him"

"Kevin's a father. If Eliza or Ella almost drowned, Oliver and I would be angry too. Kevin's just taking it out on the first person he saw. My cousin James does it all the time. It's a guy thing." Demi sid, watching her three year old adopted twins, Ella and Eliza playing patty cake.

"I know, but Joe admires Kevin so much, and Kevin's shutting Joe out. It's killing Joe, and Michaela says Nick's pretty stressed out about it too" Miley said softly.

Demi sighed "Kevin will come around He got mad at me on tour once, and he was only mad for about a week. And Kevin's never mad at Joe for longer then a day, surely you know that."

"It's been a week"

'"Miley, don't stess it. This is a big thing for Kevin and I'm guessing that Kevin feels that if Joe hadn't been born, this wouldn't have happened. Just give them some time. Joe will need you so much now. And so will Ashley and Michaela, this is a member of their family that's been injured."


	4. News to Me

A/N: WHO ELSE SAW THE VIDEO FOR WE ROCK. JOE WAS HOT. MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! And I need Ocs for all my stories, check them all out. this is the longest chapter, as well as one of my favorites ever. It's really sweet.

* * *

"Michaela, I can't stand it!" Nick said tensely. He'd just gotten off the phone with Frankie, who'd told him that Kevin had dropped Kayline off so he and Ashley could take Kevi to Physical Therepy and the only thing he'd said to Joe the whole time was not to touch Kayline when Joe had gone to hug her. "From what my mom, Ashley, and Miley say, it wasn't even Joe's fault and Kevin's making Joe feel terrible. Oliver said that at his house the other day, Joe was following Eliza and Ella around, and making sure they didn't fall in the pool, and when Miley suggested he stop, he bit her head off."

Michaela groaned "Nick, just let them work it out. Don't get involved yet. If we need to, We'll go talk sense into Kevin- but only if Kevin continues De-Humanizing Joe in a month. Don't get involved."

Nick sat down next her, "I just don't want them to get mad at me for taking sides. They're both my brothers, and I love them and they're my biggest heros, but I wish Kevin would act his own age instead of Kayline's. He's being a big baby- Kayline wouldn'y even carry on this long when there's so much to be happy about"

"Speaking of babies- we may or may not be having one in the next 9 months." Michaela said, taking Nick's chin.

Nick stared at her "What" he said in shock.

"Well, I don't know for certain, or anything, but I have a doctor's appointment tommorow and then Kayline and Kevin might get a cousin. I've been feeling differnet lately, and I missed my period."

Nick grinned "That's great."

"What do you want"

"I don't really care- a daughter would be nice I guess, but I wouldn't know the first thing about raising her- I'm a guy, I have no sisters, and no younger female cousins that I've ever been too close with. I have one, but her dad isn't the friendliest person around and he never forgave my mom for marrying my dad, so I don't have much contact with them. " Nick said thoughtfully.

Michaela laughed "Well, all I know is that i want a healthy baby."

Nick put his arms around her. He gently kissed her "You're in for babying, Mrs. Jonas"

"I know, Mr. Jonas"

* * *

"Miley, I told Jackson something awesome today" Lilly said. Miley smiled.

"What's that"

"Your going to be an Aunt"

"I already am one. Eliza and Ellie, remember?"

"No, but their your step neices. I'm going to have a baby"

"Lilly, that's great. I'd love to have a child someday. But Joe won't get around to popping the question."

"He still hasn't proposed? He's so crazy about you, I figured you'd already be married by now"

"Lilly, when he proposes, you'll be one of the first too know, trust me. He is going through a rough patch, so the last thing on his mind is getting married."

* * *

"Dad, can I talk to you." Joe stood at his dad's office door, holding a box in one hand.

"Sure. Come in" Joe came in, fingering the box.

"Dad, I went over to Miley's dad's last night, and- well, I asked for her hand. He said that if Miley said yes, I had his blessing. Dad, Tonight, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Paul Jonas smiled "Joe, that's great. Frank, Kevin, and Nick will be thrilled.Not to mention you're mother"

"Dad, I don't want Kevin to know until he's not mad at me anymore. He'll think I'm not being a good brother by going on with my love life when his son almost drowned."

"Well, I'll make sure Frankie and your mom know not to tell him- but You are a celebrity, it'll be hard to keep it a secret"

"I know. That's why I wanted to talk with you. I need a story to give the press when they notice Miley's ring."

"Say it was her mom's wedding ring. That's what your mom did, she told Your Uncle Luke that it was their grandmothers, so he wouldn't know we were getting married. He never liked me"

"And he hates us to. Except Kevin. "

Paul smiled. "Joe, I'm so proud of you. 5 years ago, I didn't think I'd be able to tell that I was happy for you ever again. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Dad, if you talk to Nick in the near future will you tell him to stay out of Kevin's fight with me?"

"Yes. I'm sure Michaela's told him already several times to stay out of it."

Joe stood on the private beach behind his house, holding Miley's hand. "Miley, look at the sunset" He pointed and his girlfriend turned around slowly. "I have to tie my shoe" He said, letting go of her hand. He got down on one knee, and waited for her to turn around.

Miley turned slowly when Joe was quiet for several minutes. "Joe?"

"Miley, I'm not good at this, and I don't quite know what exactly to say, but- Here goes nothing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I have known it since we got back together, but I also knew that you needed to learn to trust me again. But now, I can't wait any longer to ask you: Will you marry me?"

Miley nodded slowly as Joe took her hand. He put a small ring on her finger and stood up. "Here's to the rest of our lives" Joe said, moving his head forward. He gently kissed her. Then he heard it- the clicking of cameras. The one sound he hated more then nything besides a gunshot. There would be no secret keeping from Kevin- Kevin would have to know before the night was over.

Because the only thing worse then Kevin thinking him a bad brother for no reason- was if there actually was a reason for Kevin to hate him.

* * *

a/n: poor Joe. But atleast he's happy (somewhat) and how about Michaela and Lilly's newses?


	5. I want my brother back

"Wanna go to Pinkberry?" Joe asked a little while later.

"Sure. How are things going with Kevin" Miley asked.

"Not so good. Whay kind of yogurt"

"Pinkberry is the one with only three flavors, right?"

"Yes. Green Tea, Coffee and Original."

"Coffee with Chocolate chips"

Joe pulled up to the frozen yougurt store and froze when He saw Kevin standing outfront, holding Kayline. A couple of Paperazzi were harrassing him.

Miley jumped out. "Hey Kevin"

"Oh, Hi Miley" Kevin said, "Will you hold Kayline for a second? My arms falling asleep"

"Sure" Miley took Kayline and smlied "How's Ashley?" She asked, completely ignoring the paperazzi.

"She's good. Kayline's not going to be the youngest much longer" Kevin said.

"That's great. Guess what Joe did today"

"Do I really want to know?" Kevin said angrilly.

"Oh, nothing bad, He just finally popped the question." Miley said.

"That's great. " Kevin actually managed to smile at Joe as he walked up.

"Oh, hi Kevo. I'm engaged now"

"That's what Miley was saying. I better get going, Ashley's got major Pinkberry cravings at the moment, and I doubt She can wait much longer." Kevin left swiftly and Miley turned to the papperazi.

"Go. And don't you publish any of what we said, or my lawyer will be in touch." She said. "A child, and an engagement is a private thing"

The paperazzo's left. Miley turned to Joe "He was beign civil Maybe he's coming around."

"Miley, He doesn't want those _scum _publishing about him being mad at me. That's the only reason he was civil to me"

"Be that way." Miley said "Let's go get yogurt and then call him to see if he's mad at you" Suddnely, Kevin came walking back up

"I forgot my Iphone" He said shortly. Joe stopped him.

"Are you mad at me still?" He asked.

"Shove off, Joseph." was all Kevin said. Miley wanted to hit her head against the wall.

After Kevin once again walked off Joe turned to Miley "I want my brother back"

"He's still acting 3" Miley told Nick. She'd stopped by to show Micheala her engagement ring and Michaela hadn't been home at the time. Nick had said Michaela would be home in a half hour and to hang out until then and Kevin and Joe's "feud" had come up.

"I'm really worried. Kevin never stays mad at Joe for longer then a day. Kevin's endangering all three of out carreers because he's being childish. As soon as Michaela get's home, I'm going over there, I'm sick of him acting like Kayline."

* * *

"Kevin, I'm sick of it"

"Is Michaela already hormonal?"

"I'm sick of you. Joe didn't do anything and your dehumanizing him. Get you act together and act 25, not 5!"

"Nick, my son almost died."

"And why do you think he didn't. Joe saved his life. Kevin, Joe loved you. You guys were kidnapped together! He took a bullet for you. Or did you forget that Joe was in a coma so you didn't get hurt? Joe had done so much for you and you've forgetten everything. Kevin, Your my brother and I love you, but if you don't go apologize to Joe in the near the future, I'm going to call a vote for you to leave the band. It's getting out of hand" Nick shouted.

"You're totaly out of line"

"And you aren't? Kevin, why can't you be thankful that Kevi's okay and be nice again. Yesterday was one of the happiest days of Joe's life and today should be, but you got him so stressed out, he almost got in a car crash. Amd I can't stand it. What are Frankie, Kevi and Kayline learning from this? Stay mad and maybe the other person will die? Frankie can feel the stress, Mom says his attitude is getting worse and worse by the day, and he won't talk to Joe now, because he's 11 and you're his hero. What if Frankie knew that his biggest hero couldn't act his own age? "

Kevin stared at Nick, who was red in the face.

"Kevin, I just want to be able to hand out with both of you guys again at the same time. I'm sorry I yelled, but I love you both, and I want you two to love each other again."

Kevin stood up "No, Nick, I'm sorry. I was wrong." He looked sad "I've lost Joe, haven't I?"

Nick hugged his brother. "It's okay. Joe will always love you. You're the only older brother he's got."

Ashley came down stairs. "Kevin, Kevi just said something" She said.

"What did he saw" Kevin said happily.

"He said Daddy. Hi Nick"

"Ash, can I borrow your husband for a while?"

"Sure."

* * *

a/n: Ans that's why Nick rocks. Go Nick! yay camp rock music video!


	6. Joe gets Mad

a/n: Drama! Drama! Drama! And Please, review brotherly love. and this

* * *

Joe answered his cellphone the moment in rang "Yello'

"Hey Danger, meet me at Starbucks"

"The normal one"

Nick paused for a minute, and shouted something to someone. He got back on the phone "Which normal one?"

"The one on Broadway, right on the beach" Joe said "Cause that ones never crowded."

"But Joe, the traffic at the inersection is terrible and theres always a drunk drive running a red light" Nick said, sounding worried

"Nick, who's the older brother?" Joe asked

"You are"

"And who's always been right?" Joe asked

"Me, actually"

"Just be there" Joe said. Nick complied, Joe didn't know that Kevin had come around yet. And it was the least he could do, Joe had a lot of stress right now in his life.

* * *

Joe ordered a venti peppermint hot chocolate. There was no sign of Nick. Which meant Nick had been at Kevin's when he called, because other wise, he would be there.

"A venti peppermint hot chocolate for Danger" The Barista sniggered at Joe's nickname. Severeal people turned around, including two teenage girls. Both girls screamed. Joe quickly grabbed the peppermint hot chocolate and went to put chocolate and cinnamon powder in it,something Frankie had recently accidently done to his and Joe had traded with him.

Joe winked at the girls, and then inwardly groaned as Nick and Kevin walked though the door. The two girls fainted.

Nick and Kevin place their orders, both coffee's and Nick grabbed them. "Here, Kevin," he said, handing him the coffee. He went to the door, blocking Joe from leaving. "Let's go down to the beach" Nick said, grabbing Joe's arm.

"Okay, now, Kevin, did you have something to say to Joe?" Nick asked as the three got past the life guard station. They stopped, and Kevin looked unsure of himself. Joe scowled.

"I know, I know, it's all my fault and I can burn in hell for all you care. Nick, how could you side with him?" Joe said, pulling his arms out of Nick's grasp.

He stormed off, leaving a shocked Nick and Kevin standing in the sand, mouths hanging open. Nick turned to Kevin "Well, you did give off that impression for a month and a half." He said "Amd I did my part, and I risked my marriage to do it."

Kevin ran after Joe "Joe, Joe, please" but Joe just ignored him. "I'd settle for a slow down" Joe kept going.

Nick joined him "Great now he hates you, Nick, for no reason." Kevin said, looking defeated.

"He won't stay mad at me, He'll come around I'm the younger one, and he'll forgive me eventually, but there's only one person who can make him not be mad at you- Miley." Nick said, putting an arm around his brother.

"Nick, you're obviously not good at this when it comes to me and Joe, but just stay out of it. It's between me, Joe and maybe Miley now. By the way, are the rumors about Michaela-"

"MICHAELA! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! If Micky asks, I had nothing to do with this, and you just brought me for support. Or I'm bunking at your house, cause I doubt I can stay at mom and dad's with Joe mad at me" Nick said, looking panicked.

"Fine. Nick, am I going to be an uncle?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, in 7 months if all goes as planned." Nick said, looking happy.

"That's wonderful. I wish Joe could be here"

"I hope he's not so angry he gets in accident. Do you know how Miley would take that, not to mention Mom and Dad. We don't any more stress in this family."

* * *

Miley sat down in between her sister in laws. "Guys, it's getting insane. At Pinkberry, Kevin was all civil to Joe in front of the Skanks, but when he came back to get his phone, he was cold and unfriendly. Miley broke off as her phone rang "Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Miley, I need to talk to you, are you with anyone else?" Kevin asked, his voice cracking.

"Lilly and Demi" Miley said."Hang on." She put her hand over the mouth peice. "Guys, I'm going go out to the balconey, this might be important." Lilly and Demi nodded.

"Yes, Kevin"

"Will you talk to Joe? I tried to apologize and he stormed off, after telling me he knew I wanted him to go to hell. And he's mad at Nick now."

"Kevin you ignore him for a month and when you don't, you treat him like an animal! what did you excpect, him to write a song about how your the best brother ever?"

"No. But I did do that in a way- Tears Might Fall, rememeber." Kevin said. "Miley, please, just talk to him"

"How about I take him out to dinner tommorwo night to Huna's and you happen to come as well? So you can apologize in person?"

"Sound great. What time?"

"How about 5: 30, I'll reserve a table for tomorow so we're sure to get in"

"Thanks Miley, you're the best. And by the way, welcome to the family"

"Thanks. I'd better go, Lilly's coming out to check on me"

Miley hung up, smiling to herself. Kevin had come around. But now Joe was being a baby.


	7. Car Crash

Joe was madder then he'd ever been. Kevin couldnt;t just leave him alone. Joe wasn't asking much, just for Kevin to be nice. All Joe wanted was his older brother back.

And Nick! How could Nick side with Kevin when Joe was the one who saved Kevi's life? And Kevin was the one refuseing to be nice. And Nick sides with Kevin! How was any of this Joe's fault anyways?

Was his whole family insane? Because even Frankie was acting different towards him. It just wasn't fair.

The song Tears Might Fall came on the radio. Joe thought back to when that song was written.

Joe had taken a bullet to protect Kevin and ended up in a coma. Kevin, Nick, and Miley had written that song about him and Nick and Kevin had sung on their first concert after the coma.

Kevin's voice sang

_Watching you grow up  
was the best eighteen years  
Every time you had a fight  
I loved to be all ears  
But you might not wake up  
I try to tell myself it's okay  
but I can't find a way_

"I'm so sure" Joe said, rolling his eyes. "If that was the case, you might actually be nice to me"

He parked his car. There was no way he could drive with this song on, but there was also no way he was turning it off. He loved his brothers. But sometimes, they were such jerks.

"I don't know them any more" He said, whipping a tear from his eyes "The Kevin and Nick I was just with aren't the same Kevin and Nick who wrote this song. " Joe said.

Suddenly, light flooded into his car. Another car rammed into his. The impact tossed Joe around.

The last thing Joe saw was two faces he didn't want to see and four faces he really did want to see. his family: Nick, Kevin, Frankie, his mom, his dad, and Miley.

* * *

The phone rang. Denise picked it up.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Joe Jonas's mom or dad?"

"This is his mom. What did he do"

"A drunk drive rammed into him, he's in a coma." The phone fell out of Denise's hands.

Frankie ran up and picked it up "Hello, what! Not again! Ok, we'll be down" Frankie hung up the phone and went into his dad's study.

"Dad, Joe was in a car accident. He's in a coma. We have to go down to Malibu Regional." Frankie said. His dad went pure white.

"Frankie, go call your brothers and Miley" Paul said, standing up "Does your Mom know?"

"Yes, she asnwered the phone. I picked it up when she dropped it" Frankie said. "And why Kevin will probably be upset Joe didn't die" Frankie said angrilly.

"Just do it young man, and I'll pretend I didn't hear that comment" Paul said.

"Miley speaking"

"Miley, Joe was in a car accident" Frankie said.

"WHAT" Miley fell off her bed.

"He's in a coma. We need you to come down to Malibu Regional." Frankie said, then heard a clatter.

The phone had fallen out of Miley's hand


	8. I'm proud of you, little brother

sorry i haven't updated in for ever. here's a peice of jobro trivia that oyu have tonanswer:  
according to Columbia, why did the boys loose there record deal?  
A) Kevin is half blind

B) Nick's diabetes

C) Joe is deaf in one ear

D) Kevin's starbucks obsession

E) Their faith

F) The boys wanted to work for disney, but Columbia didn't want them to

G) The boys songs were to different from the last ones in Columbia's opinion

H) Nick's voice changed to much

kjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjjkjkjkjjkjnkhhhjhkevin

"Joe, please don't leave us" Miley's voice echoed around the hospital room. The only noised came form the ventilator, hear machine, and Kayline humming Year 3000 in the corner as she colored a picture for Uncle Joe.

"Uncle Oe get flushed?" Kayline asked, looking up at Kevin. Miley frowned at him.

"What?"

"Her goldfish just died- she over fed it. "

Miley went over to the little girl "No, if he dies, we'll burry him, like that dog that Uncle Frankie found that was dying. Rememer?" It hasd only happened a couple days ago.

"Yeah. Bucky" Kayline suddenly looked upset "Burry him now"

"No, he's still alive"

"Oh. Live. "

kjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjjkjkjkjjkjnkhhhjhkevin

Joe was sitting in an older trainstation alone. No one else was int he entire place. All Joe had was his guitar, but he couldn't move his fingers.

"Where am I?" He asked suddenly.

A young woman who looked a bit like Ashley appeared out of no where. "You are in a coma. You can only come out when your anger towars Kevin disapates"

"I hate him. I have everyright to!" Joe shouted at her.

"I understand that. But so you know, Kevin had harldy left you side for three days now. The only times he has is for his own son. You come before anything in his life. And He's hurting right now. He has hardly spoken to anyone since it happened."

"He still hurt me"

"He's human. Doesn't your fiancee sing that everybody makes mistakes?"

"Well, he made a huge mistake. and he's not evne willing to be nice- wiat did you say he's not even left my side except for Kevi? Does he actaully love me?"

"Joseph, he adores you. You're his younger brother. He's crazy about you"

"Well, his actions haven't proved it"

"His actions now do prove it."

"Okay, I'll forgive him" Joe turned away to hide the fact that he was crying.

* * *

Kevin strummed a chord on the guitar Nick had brought him ""Joe, you can't her eme, but I'm sorry for being the worst brother ever. I'm confused. And I'm sared. I didn't know what to do. I blamed you. I guess your anger was from my own example, but please. I love you. Will you wake up so I can beg for forgiveness already? I'll grovel if you want. Just wake up"

Then Kevin heard the sound that stopped his heart. A loud beep. The heart monitor was flat.

"Help. My brothers hearts stopped."

Kevin found himself being pushed out of the room,. He wandered out ot the waiting room.

20 minutes later, Nick found Kevin with his face burried in his hands, sobbing. He rushed over to Kevin, panic rising in his chest.

"Kev, what's wrong?" Nick said , reverting to his childhood name for Kevin. Kevin looked up at him miserbly. Nick hugged him "What's wrong with Joey?"

"His heart stopped about 20 minutes ago,They're trying to revive him."Kevin said.

Nick rubbed small circles on Kevin's back, like Kevin would always do when he was younger and Nick had a nightmare. "He'll be fine. Joe's strong. And he's even stronger with God on his side."

"What if God calls Joe home?"

"The our career is screwed" Nick said. Kevin looked at him, glaring "Kev, if he goes home tonight, we'll be upset, but I, at least, will also be happy for him , because he's with the Lord, and I know we'll see him in eternity. And I'll know he's with Grandma and all of our friend and family that have died, and that he's with CoCoa again. I'll miss him like Hell, but I'll treasure every day I had with him. And I'll know he's looking down on me and smiling, because he's so proud of me and he'll be proud of you too"

"You know, I'm proud of you little brother, you're the smartest of all of us, that was deep" Kevin said.

A nurse came out "Joe Jonas family?"

Kevin jumped up "That's us." He said as Nick stood up.

"Your brother will be fine. And I'm happy to tell you, he woke up during the revival. He's waiting for you"

kjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjjkjkjkjjkjnkhhhjhkevin

A/N: Wow, Nick's little speech almost made me cry. Wow! and I wrote it too. Did anyone actually cry when they read it? I love Nick in this story, he's so deep. Next time, Kevin may do that afore mentioned Groveling.


End file.
